


I Tried My Best But I Failed You

by Krazykoolkitty214



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Death, M/M, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete didn't make it out on time</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried My Best But I Failed You

**Pete**

 

Smiling, a fake smile, to Patrick. He was my bestfriend, which he believed I thought we were. I never told him that I love him. It's a battling conflict in my brain to either tell him or not, and tonight, I was going to tell him. 

We were going to the restaurant we always ate here in Chicago,  whenever we could. Of course, my family gave me the ownership of The Wentz Music Industry,  and I was way too busy to be with Pat.

Patrick, on the other hand,  was also busy with his company: Stump Industries. He of course,  could have a break  whenever the fuck he wanted, while I had to sit around and do work.

"So, Patrick. How's your family?" I ask trying to make conversation. He looks at me, with his baby blue eyes, that are shining happily. He smiles, that perfect smile, showing the perfectly white teeth in his mouth.

"Amazing, actually. My mom had made this decision that, I could be allied with any company that was good for ours, and well, I'm signing up with yours!" He exclaims,  happily. I open the door of the radical, Gaston Cuisine. He enters, with a giggle, and I follow him in.

We enter into the warm air of the place, and we take off our coats. Of course,  it had to be close to Christmas, and the chilly weather coming over us, just on the day I had a break. We sit in front of a table as he rambles on and on about his parents. I just smile politely, hanging onto whatever precious word comes out of his vocal cords.

" So my dear, Pete, how--", he gets cut off by a waitress of the name of 'Ashlee'. She was cute, with her blond hair, and stunning eyes,  but she could never beat Patrick.

" Hello! Welcome to Gaston Cuisine! How may I help you? " She asks in a cheery voice. I can also see how she was bringing her breasts closer to us, and I see that Patrick was uncomfortable. 

We take our orders quickly, and she takes off with a bounce in her step. I roll my eyes at the foolishness,  and Patrick only laughs. 

" That was not cool ", I state, pursing my lips. He chuckles at me, shaking his head a bit.

" So, as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted by that stupid woman, do you have anyone in your sights? " He asks, his voice oozing with curiosity. I give him a look.

" No. Do you? " I ask him. I see him blush, and look down at his fiddling hands. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he giggles.

" I have a girlfriend ", he admits. I swear at that moment, my heart shattered into pieces.  He has a girlfriend. I was too late. 

" Oh really? Tell me about it ", I say to him. He starts to talk about how adorable the girl is, and as he talks,  the food comes over to us. We eat, as he continues to talk and talk about her. I don't pay attention to what he has to say, but I just barely caught a few words that he rambled.

" You're going to propose?! " I squeak out, choking a bit on my noodles. He starts to pat my back as I start to cough, and I get a drink of my water. He sits back down, as I regain my senses.

" Uh, yeah? We've been together ever since February. She's super sweet and caring, and might as well right? " He tells me, eating his food calmly. I really lost him now. I can't get him, and I was for sure he was my only love in this cruel world. 

" Okay ", is all I say. I kept chewing on my noodles. He was talking and talking, and I just nodded along at what he was saying. I had to put my input in some things too, so he wouldn't think there was something wrong. 

My mind was in two places at once. One was paying attention to Patick, and the other, well, it was somewhere dark. Yes, I was going to.

The damn dinner was done, and I had payed, as a present to him before he goes and proposes to the girl of his dreams.

" I'll tell you if she said yes or something ", he tells me, giving me a hug. I give him a hug too, a mini squeeze,  to say the least. We part our ways, and we go the opposite direction. 

 

I cried to sleep that night. Of course I did. It was hard on me. I've had a crush on him ever since the first day I met him in 2001. I thought we felt a spark, as we shook hands, when we greeted each other. I thought that we would be together, forever. I thought... I thought that he would be with me. Though, I thought wrong, like everything I do, is just a stupid mistake. Maybe, the girl would say no.

~~~ THE NEXT DAY ~~~

 "Sir, there's a man by the name of Patrick Stump on the pho--", I cut my secretary, Meagan Camper, off.

 "Hand it over Meag", I tell her, outstretching my hand towards the phone. She gives it to me, with a roll of her eyes, and I chuckle. Nice girl.

 "Hello?" I say into the phone as she closes the wooden door. I put my feet onto the desk, looking at the wall in front of me. I should put a painting up there, just to make this room seem a bit more cozy.

 "Hey Pete! Guess what?! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" Patrick squeals through the damn phone. I had to move it away from my ear, because of how loud he was being, but I heard everything crystal clear. Fuck. She said yes.

 "Awesome Pats! I have to be the best man for the wedding then!" I fake my enthusiasm. I hope it sounds real, and not fake. I look at my hands as he starts to talk about the wedding and that it would be in three months.

 " Pete, you'll be able to make it, right?" He asks.

 "Well, duh. What kind of friend do you think I am?" I reply, as if it were obvious. I'm not going to be going. No way am I going. I must be straight if I were to ever go to Patrick's wedding.

 "The best. Hey, do you wanna help us plan the wedding?" He asks me. I sigh, and agree to it. Well fuck me.

 

**THIRD POV**

 

It's been like that for the next two months and three quarters. Pete has been helping the couple with the wedding. He had put on a front, and faked his happiness for the couple, when they would do the adorable thing, that everyone had cooed about. Right now, it was the end of the bachelor party Patrick did, before the wedding tomorrow. Of course, Pete had other plans, so he stayed in his room, awaiting for everyone to settle down.

 "I might as well do it. No one cares about me. My parents gave me the company, without a care in the world. If I were to have a say in this, then I would have been in a band, with my friend, Joe Trohman, Andy Hurley, and Patrick. But no", Pete had said to himself, as he held the pill bottle in his hand. No way was he ever going to live with this, so as he thought, might as well right?

 As midnight came, everyone was asleep, excited for the wedding tomorrow. Well, everyone but Pete. Pete was in the washroom, two bottles full of painkillers, sitting on the counter. He was looking at himself, in the mirror. He opens the two bottles, which were shut tight. The pills roll down his hand, and he raises it, the dozen pills, going down his throat.

 In the other room, Patrick was sleeping so soundlessly. He of course, didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but he'll find out. Eventually.

 Pete was now on the ground, his eyes closing and opening. He felt like he was on Cloud Nine; as if he was floating away from his stupid problems. He giggled, smiling like an idiot. Looking up to the ceiling, black spot were covering his sight. The two now empty bottles were laying on the tiled floor. The lids,were thrown out somewhere, possibly on top of the letter he left for Patrick.

Pete was losing his mind already. Then, the darkness comes over his eye-sight. The light behind his eyes has faded out, from the ugly world. He was suddenly seeing nothing, then he saw himself. Well, not literally, but he saw his body, the corpse, laying on the bathroom floor.

Pete was like a ghost, or a spirit right now. He stupidly checked to see if he could pass through the walls, and convincingly, he could.

Pete suddenly realized,  he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel how scared he was, or how surprised. The only thing was the calmness, and that was it. It was like he already knew the routine about this, and he wanted to cry, but couldn't. 

He sihed, and floated over to the bed. He layed down, and closed his eyes, just to try and take a nap. Well, he did fall asleep, but was awoken by a scream. 

Patrick had just entered the room, to see if Pete was going to help him dress up to hs wedding, but instead, he finds Pete's body, dead on the tiled floor. It was haunting alright, but Patrick saw the pill bottles. He runs over the them, and he sees it's empty. 

He then leans over Pete's head, and presses two of his fingers to where his pulse is supposed to be. Only, he didn't find it. He was officially dead. Patrick started to sob, tears pouring out of his eyes, snot running down his nose.

Pete the new spirit, went over to the sobbing man, and just looked at him, calmly. People hearing the cries of Patrick, of course had came inside the room. 

 

**##PATRICK'S POV,  THREE WEEKS LATER##**

 

After everything, I canceled the wedding. No, if my best friend wasn't going to walk me off the aisle, then there's now way I was getting married. 

Pete had left me a note, telling me how much he loved me, and how he couldn't see me go with another person. He had told me he had a crush on me, and on the day I told him I had a girlfriend, he was going to ask me out. He was devasted, and I hadn't realized after my foolishness. 

Right now, we were at his funeral. It was simple, nothing to expensive, but just simple. He left his will for his secretary Meagan, and that the company will be on her head from now on. 

At this second, they were putting the casket, where Pete's body layed, underground. My tears were falling heavily, and I tried to keep myself from sobbing. 

At this moment,I had realized, how much I loved Pete, and how I needed him in my life. I need him. I want him back. But of course, you can't raise the corpse of a man, who has been dead for three weeks.

I see two man, throwing dirt into the hole, where Pete is. Now, he was just a memory, that will be remembered for as long as I live. 

They put the stone over the dirt, and I wasn't able to look at it. I turned my head away,  and stalked off to another direction. I wanted to be alone, but that was dangerous too. 

I was walking, and I sat down, on the ground, and I looked up to the moody sky. It was starting to rain, and I looked back down again. The wind was howling in my ears, and I think for just a second,  I hear Pete's voice. 

I cock my head a bit, as the wind howls again, and I do hear Pete. Pete was talking in the wind

 _Patrick, take care of yourself. I tried, but I failed._ The wind howled. I nod to myself. I'll try for everyone, and for me. But mostly, I'll try for Pete. 

 

 

**HELLO!  WHOEVER IS READING THIS LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY.**

**Suicide is not the answer for everything. If you are thinking about killing yourself,  or cutting, or doing self damage, please stop. Life is worth so many things, because one day, you'll see your favorite bands in person, and you'll be able to talk to them, about how much they saved you from doing more damage.  If not, then ask for help. There is always someone there who wans to help you, but you just gotta let them in. Please.**

**I love you all,**

**Krazykoolkitty214**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
